You've Been Gone For So Long
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: She was utterly devoted to him in everyway, even if he only valued her as his lover. She loved him. Voldemort/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I attempted to write this story forever ago and I didn't like how I executed it. So, this story will be a Tom/Voldemort and OC romance. Then, the sequel that comes with it will be a veela Draco and OC romance. :) But, for now, enjoy. And review!

Guinevere Evelyn Dyvuoy was a happy and proud woman. She had grown up in a wealthy enviroment where she recieved most of what her heart desired and had been called one of the most beautiful girls to have ever walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Her chin was small with a tiny point at the end of it, her lips were small but beautifully shaped with a strong cupid's bow on her top lip and a plump lower lip, and her nose was small and pointed up slightly. Her light blue-green eyes were always being accentuated by her long, flowing blonde hair that she had inherited from her mother, who was half-veela. Guinevere was average height with volumptious curves and a bright smile whenever she was willing to show it. She was proud of herself, of the blood that ran through her veins, and her position as a death eater.

Guinevere had a firm belief in the supremacy of pure-bloods over muggles and witches or wizards born from them, and happily signed up when she overheard her brother talking about it. Her brother, Joshua Dyvouy, disapproved of her alliance with "a bunch of magical biggots," but loved her anyway. Their parents had died when she was nineteen and had left half of their fortune to her and the other half to her brother. Joshua was only five years older than her, and he was wise beyond his years but she mostly paid him no mind when it came to discussing her affairs. It wasn't his business, and in time he would have to realize that the death eaters are right and that Lord Voldemort will rule over the wizarding world, and maybe even the muggle world as well. She gave a fond smile as she remembered her duty to him and him only, and she was more than proud to admit that she was the Dark Lord's mistress.

Guinevere had been his mistress for almost a year now, the 'relationship' between the two starting just after Christmas of 1978, and it was nor too far away from that holiday now that she thought about it. She had recieved birthday presents and Valentine's day gifts from him, none of which stated any feeling of love towards her. Even if he was thirty-one years older than she was, it never changed her mind. He didn't look it, either, and even if he did she wouldn't mind. He looked like he was only four years older than she was, and it was probably the help of his horcruxes that managed to keep him as handsome as he was. Normally, his mistresses would only last a month or so, but she had managed to last one year with no end in sight of her enchantment over him. She always managed to smile in content whenever she thought of that, especially when his former mistress, Bellatrix Black, looked at her with such distaste. Bellatrix had only lasted two weeks as Voldemort's bed mate and had fallen hopelessly in love with him. Never once did Bella recieve gifts or signs of affection from him, all of these were given to Guinevere though.

Her heart soared as the door to her sitting room opened and a Death Eater walked in, carrying a few dull green packages in his hands. She smiled with excitement and walked towards him swiftly and lightly took one of the larger packages from the blonde's arms.

"Oh, Lucius! You came in at the right time, I was just thinking about Tom," she told as she went back to her chair and began to rip off the package wrapping from the box.

"You know that it's not the smartest idea to call the Dark Lord by that name," he told slyly as he set the other two packages down on the table in front of her.

"Why not? He told me I could," she replied with a proud smirk on her face. "But thank you for the warning, because if I remember correctly Bellatrix attempted to do so."

"It's a big part of the reason you're in your place, and she's not."

"I know!" A soft gasp came from Guinevere's elegant mouth as she opened the box to look at a lovely dark green dress with black trimmings and lace. "It's not even Christmas, yet, and he's given me such a lovely present!"

"And two others."

"Oh, how he spoils me, Lucius."

"Him, your parents, your brother. You're just spoiled, my dear."

"You are too rouch towards me, Lucius. Would you behave this way towards your wife?" She chided softly towards him as she lifted the top of the dress out of the box. "It is because I replaced your wife's sister, isn't it?"

"If we're being completely honest, I like you as his mistress a lot more than my sister-in-law. It puts less pressure on me," he told honestly. Guinevere smiled brightly at him and gave a small wink. He handed her the smallest box on the table and tossed it only the dress that fell out of her hands. "I recommend you open this small box."

"Why?"

"Because I just recommend it."

Guinevere snorted softly at how short the semi-tender moment between the pair before she waved her wand and the wrapping paper ripped it's self off and the box opened not long after. She couldn't make a sound and the air seemed to rip from her throat. In her lap was a tiny, silver locket and inside of the locket was a small inclosed picture of her lover. Her heart warmed at the sight of it and her pale fingers touched her pink lips in shock. Next to the picture, there was small writing to the left of the picture of that stunning, handsome man. "You're the only one that has my picture in their hands, keep it close to your heart."

"You had best be careful, it wouldn't be best to not let your feeling for him go past grounded affection." Lucius's voice broke her from her trance only just a bit as she continued to stare at those elegant words.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that word of advice, my dear."

"He will never return your affections, nor your sentiment and declaration of love."

"This is all the affection I could ever need from him, Lucius. This is all I ever need." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** No comments yet, so I'm hoping I get some on this one :) Please? If not, give me a bit of advice. Enjoy! I don't know how long this story will be, but I hope it'll be three or more chapters. This is soooo short!By the way, if you want to see what the outfits and people look like in this story, like RGRfanfics on facebook. I give updates on when I decide to update and many other things. It's a great way to connect with me.

. . . .

Guinevere hummed quietly to herself as she cuddled to one of the lavish green pillows that adorned her lover's bed. It had been over an hour since they had their last session, and it had left her quite satisfied. He would never vocally say it, but she knew she had satisfied him as well. Tom sat at his desk across the room, a book on the table as he read it. Ever so often he would make a small sound of approval or disapproval at the content and flip the page sharply. She watched him contentedly as her thumb rubbed across the locket that was always placed around her neck. Her blonde hair was scattered across the pillow and sheet that she was wrapped up in, and after long moments of silence she sighed heavily. She wrapped the sheet around her lithe body and held the sheet in a fist above her breasts as she made her way over to his desk. Once she reached his desk, Guinevere bent down and placed her head on his shoulder.

Voldemort sighed and turned his head slightly to look at her as he closed his book, placing it on the desk in front of him. He pushed his body away from the desk and softly patted his right leg with a playful smirk. Guinevere walked over and gracefully sat on his ;ap and felt his hands rest on the right side of her waist as she continued to keep a tight hold on the sheet that covered her body. She leaned into his suprisingly warm body and put her face into the crook of his neck.

"You still hide your body from me, even after all this time," he scolded in a amusemant. She pushed her face father into his neck to hide her cheeks when they begun to turn a faint sade of red, which had only caused him to chuckle. "I do not mind it as much as I say I do, dear. Your modesty is very lovely, and very rare."

"Thank you, my lord," she replied quietly.

"You're still wearing my locket?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you just wear it around me to please me?"

"I wear it everywhere, for it is very special to me. I would only part with it if I were to die. But even then, they would have to bury me with it around my neck." Voldemort chuckled again and gave her a short kiss on the forehead as one of his hands rubbed up and down her arm.

"That might change, my dear," he said lowly. But in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't give Guunevere up any time soon. She was a wonderfully lover and never pried into what he was doing outside of their bedroom adventures. She was a physical and mental delight to have around.

"Even if you were to suddenly hate me, I would always be your loyal servant. I would die for you, my lord, if you were to even ask me to. I am forever in your debt for showing me the kindness and giving me such a wonderful gift. I shall treasure them both. Always."

Guinever lifted her head and locked Voldemort's eyes in an intense stare. He didn't need to probe her mind in order to see that she was speaking the truth. Voldemort had decided that he might need to make another horcrux and put part of his soul into that locket, because if all else failed that locket would last forever.

"My dear, you have heard that the Malfoy's had a son, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"They're having a small celebration for him on his birthday next week, and I expect you to be ready at six o'clock sharp. Bring a gift, if you will."

"I will, my lord. But I do not know if the Malfoy's will approve of me being there. Bellatrix still has a great deal of ill will towards me," she told.

"Bellatrix can bog off."

The room was silent for a moment before the pair laughed loudly at Voldemort's blunt statement. Yes, he thought, having her as his mistress was a good idea. A feeling deep down in his stomach stated that something great would come from her, and it would be his.

Malfoy Manor was overly decorated for the celebration of the first birthday of their son. Green, black, and silver regalia with many pictures from the boy's first year of life being hung all around. Guinever couldn't help but stare at some of the moving pictures as she walked beside Voldemort at a brisk speed. From the pictures, she could make out tuffs of white blonde hair that he had definately inherited from his father and silver eyes that held not only a child's innocents, but something beneath them made her want to stop and stare. She approached the sitting room and watched with amused eyes at all that turned and immediantly bowed once they had seen their master next to her. She raised her chin up in a regal manner and watched as they all rised slowly, the man next to her smirking devilishly. He slowly walked towards the dark green play pin that was placed in the middle of the room and the people around it began to part like the red sea. People's heads turned to look at her and she raced her chin even higher. She adorned her body with a classy black dress that hugged her curves and showed off her lovely figure. She curled her hair and put pearls thought some of the strands in her hair that where neatly piled onto her hear, matching the pearl necklace and pearl braclets that she wore on her neck and wrists. Beneath that pearl necklace was the locket Voldemort had given her, carefully hidden in the cleavage of her breasts. She watched from afar as Voldemort leaned down into the play pin and picked up the one year=old boy and held him carefully, and she could just tell that he was raising his eyebrow in confusion at the babbling child.

"Guinevere, come here," he spoke in an orderly manner. This was quite normal for them, because once they were outside of the bedroom it was all business. She walked over gracefully and looked at the child in his hands that cooed gleefully at her. Guinevere coldn't help but smile at him, especially when Voldemort handed the baby to her and she was able to hold him in her arms. The blonde child seemed to enjoy her company and his tiny fists grasped in the air in front of him, and she bent her head down so that his tiny hands would touch her cheeks. The baby squeled with happiness loudly!

"Draco," his mother hushed but Voldemort raised his hand.

"It is quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy. The boy seems to have a certain fondness for my mistress," he told as he watched the two with keen interest.

"He is a veela," Guinever told simply as she smiled at the baby. "We will somehow be tied when he grows up. I can feel it."

"Veela?" Lucius asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. But I will not be his mate, but someone that is close to me will be."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course, I am," she stated as she looked up at them with angry eyes. "I'm a veela, and I know this things a lot better than most people do. He will be a veela."

Voldemort chuckled and kissed her forehead, which was quite odd for him to do in public. "How wonderful. A male veela is a powerful being, Lucius. You should be proud."

"I am, my lord. I am just stunned."

"As am I, but you should be even more flatter because he his tied to this lovely woman."

Bellatrix stood in the corner of the room next to her new husband, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at the woman holding her nephew. She would make sure something bad would happen to that woman, some how some way. Voldemort was suppossed to be her's, not that sorry excuse for a woman. She would be back in Voldemort's favor, but first she would get rid of Guinevere Dyvouy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the second to last chapter, I'm sure. After this there will be a story called _**You Stole My Stars, **_and the pairing will be different. It will be a vela!Draco and an OC. I love the last three people that reviewed, and everyone that subscribed! I love you from the bottom of my heart. By the way, the title and idea for this story came from the chorus of **I Need A Doctor **by Eminem, Dr. Dre, and Skylar something.

And if you're looking for anyway to see the outfits I've had in mind for my characters, or if you want to just contact me and ask me about updates, like my _RGRfanfics _page on facebook.

….

Guinevere walked with a stone like face through Malfoy Manor, her heart thumping in her chest and her hand resting on her stomach. Her eyes were hard with determination as she looked around at all of her follow Death Eaters, her jaw clenching and unclenching as if she tried to find the words to speak. She turned and saw Lucius holding his silver-haired veela child and walked swiftly towards him. Lucius's eyes looked at her with confusion at how hurried her posture seemed. She was always gracefully walking around the room with an unreadable or smug face. Guinevere now appeared frightened and happy at the same time as he watched her walk towards him. She grasped his arm in a distressed manner and pulled him to the side.

"Why are there so many people at your home?" She asked as she attempted to pull him into an empty hallway.

"Normally, we wouldn't be celebrating Halloween, but we're hoping for another reason to celebrate tonight," he replied and he looked down at her with squinted eyes. Draco, however, smiled and patted on his father's chest as if to tell him he wanted to get closer to the blonde haired woman in front of him. When his father didn't pay attention, his tiny hands formed fists and pulled on his father's hair as hard as possible. "Draco!"

Guinevere looked at the infant now and he stared back with wide eyes, his body attempting to lean towards her. A flutter in her belly told her to truth of what was going on. Draco, when he turned seventeen and would inherit his veela traits, would not be connected to her. He would be connected to the child in her belly, and with a swelled heart she knew that she was going to have a girl. She exhaled through her nose heavily and slowly before turning back to Lucius. She would only let time show what secrets she had just learned from the Malfoy heir and her unborn child.

"Where is he?" She asked urgently, the matter at hand becoming far too heavy for her shoulders to bear any longer.

"Who?"

"You bloody well know who, Lucius! Voldemort, Tom, our master! Where. Is. He?" she demanded and his eyes softened.

"Our lord has gone to make sure a prophecy would not occur. A prophecy was made that stated he would be defeated by a half-blood male born at the end of July. He has gone to kill the boy and his parents," Lucius informed and her eyes widened.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to get upset."

"Upset? I'm going insane searching for him! Lucius, I need to speak with him. When did he leave?" She asked.

"Three hours ago, so he should be returning soon. Why is his location so important to you?" Lucius replied as he bounced his son lightly to get him from throwing a fit and pulling his hair again.

"I'm pregnant with his child."

The world stopped for the pair and they stared at each other for what felt like years. Guinevere brought her hand up to her stomach to cease the fluttering in it an her eyes became clouded with thick tears. Lucius swallowed and held onto Draco tighter.

"You're sure?" He asked and she nodded. "For how long?"

"Four months. No one must know until I know how he feels about it Lucius, promise me."

"Guinevere…"

"Promise me!"

"But wouldn't the Dark Lord love to know that he could potentially have a son and heir?"

"It won't be a boy, I know it, believe me," she told as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Promise me, Lucius."

"I promise," he told after a few short moments of silence. "Now get yourself together, so that no one knows something is wrong. The Dark Lord will return shortly, I know it."

But he didn't. Hours slowly moved by and Guinevere refused to let go of the locket around her neck to the point she thought the sweat in her hand would melt the silver in her hand. One hour. Two hours. Three hours. Four hours. Before the group of Death Eaters knew it, it was four o'clock in the morning and there was no sign of Voldemort anywhere. Draco had gone to bed hours ago, and was still fighting to get close to Guinevere. She was the only one that sat with eyes wide awake, waiting for the door to open and for her lover to walk in with a smirk on his face. Finally, at six o'clock, the door opened. Severus Snape walked through Malfoy Manor with red eyes and a grim expression on his face. Slowly, each person in the sitting room woke up and looked at him with hopeful eyes. It was so silent that Guinevere could feel pressure gripping and swallowing at her throat.

"The Dark Lord was…defeated, somehow," Severus explained slowly. Guinevere's heart dropped and she closed her eyes in order to hold back a scream. "The killing curse had rebounded somehow off of the child and…there's no trace of him anywhere."

Guinevere turned her head and looked at a wide eyed Lucius and swallowed the massive ball in her throat. He looked at her and slowly nodded once, and she knew that he would keep her child a secret like she asked him to so many hours before. Her arms wrapped around her barely round stomach and she brought her head to her knees and let out a fierce cry that rang throughout the sitting room and the mansion.

…..

"Hello, Joshua," Guinevere mumbled tiredly as she lay in her lounge chair in her sitting room four months later. Her belly was large now, and the child inside of her was mostly shy. The child would only move when her mother would feel strong emotions and would settle down whenever Guinevere's hand would rub her lower stomach.

Joshua was a tall, blonde male that had just married a woman named Alexandria a few months prior. Alexandria was a pure-blooded witch that attended Beauxbatons for the last four years after only attending Hogwarts for three years, and had never met Joshua until she became interested in a job in the ministry, wanting a job dealing with younger children from wizards that didn't treat their children so well. Guinevere could never tell if she changed her hair color or not, for she had only seen her three of four times total, but she remembered that the girl always had curious blue eyes that were always alert to the surroundings around her. Joshua had his arms crossed as he looked down at her with hard eyes, and she rolled her eyes inwardly in reply.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she replied sharply as she lifted herself up slightly. "Just because I'm heavily pregnant doesn't give you the authority to talk to me like I'm seven."

"You're sulking around like you're seven, and have you even been feeding yourself properly?"

"I'm sulking because I lost someone that I loved, Joshua," she spat and stood up from the chair, wobbling her way to the door. "Am I not allowed to grief? Am I not allowed to mourn for the man that I would have spent the rest of my life with?"

"He didn't want you that way, and you know it," he replied as he stepped in front of her.

"So what? I loved him and that's all that matters."

"He wouldn't even want that child, either! I know him more than you think I do, Guinevere Evelyn Dyvuoy, and he would rather be hanged than have a bastard female child as his heir!"

"Don't you talk about my child, when you don't even know the half of it! If he was alive and still wanted me, I would have given him a son! But I love this baby more than you, or the Malfoy's, or any other bloody arsehole will ever know!" She screamed. "I will have this child and I will keep her and love her, whether he is alive or not. She is Salazar Slytherin's next heir, and she will be powerful and happy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She is the veela mate to the youngest Malfoy."

The air got just a little bit thicker at her statement. The siblings stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Joshua watched tears weld up in her eyes. When the tears began to fall, he brought her into his arms and held her tightly, kissing her hair and shushing her softly as she sobbed into his jacket.

"Shhh, Guinevere, I promise…I promise I will take care of you and the baby. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n:** I know this has taken too long to update and I apologize. Soon, I will open up my next story, You Stole My Stars. This will be a sequel and will be a Veela!Draco/OC story. This is the last chapter._

-You've Been Gone For So Long-

1983

"Where has she been?" Bellatrix yelled across her sister's home. "The little leech just up and left, and no one has seen her for months! Almost two years, Cissy."

"A lot of other people did, too, Bella," her golden haired sister replied as her son walked around the room with his head held high. Lucius stood in the corner of the room. He was acting as if he was staring at the statue of Merlin in front of him. His eyes were closed as he tried to block himself out of the conversation.

"I'm still here! I'm still fighting for his ideas!" Bellatrix turned her head sharply around the room to look at the toddler, who squeled loudly when he heard her voice rise in pitch. "I should have been his favorite, Cissy. Don't you agree, Lucius?"

"Hm?" He turned around and acted as if he hadn't heard the coversation. Bellatrix huffed and looked at her sister.

"You're dearest husband needs to get his ears checked, Cissy."

Lucius sighed heavily before he looked down to see his son running towards him, his tiny arms spread out and a grin stretched across his face. The father gave a small smile before bending down and letting his son come into his arms. Soon, Draco would have to learn to not be so dependent on his parents, something that Lucius was actually sad to see happen. His grip tightened on Draco as he heard her to talk about Guinevere Dyvouy. The dark haired woman hadn't contacted him since the birth of her daughter. A small picture was sent with the announcement, which burst into flame one minute after Lucius recieved it. Violet Merope Dyvouy already had her father's dark hair and eyes that looked straight into one's soul. But the color of the child's eyes was that of her mother's, which made her stare appear more soft. Not much else could be seen of Violet's face in the picture as she moved around. Then, the picture set itself on fire and turned into ash just after he could read the writing on the back.

'We're both fine. I could not allow her to have his last name, for she looks so much like him already. Keep your promise, and I will keep your son's mate safe. Xx.'

"She belonged in a brothel," Bellatrix snarled. "She took something that was rightfully mine, and I swear this: Either she is my end, or I am her's."

"Bella, you're being too dramatic. Who knows what could have happened to her?" Lucius scoffed.

"I do not know, but I will find out. Believe me, I will find her."

-YBGFSL-

Five months later.

"You are sure she worked for that man?"

Bellatrix had managed to find out the location of Miss Dyvouy, due to the fact that the little twit trusted people whose had a weak constitution. But who was able to stand an unforgivable curse for more than ten minutes? Certainly not the ten or so people that she had to go through to find this woman. Once she found out Guinevere's location, all that was left was to alert the authorities.

"Yes, sir. I heard her speaking about how the dark lord will rise again and erase all of the muggle-borns," Bellatrix told in an extremely worried tone, all of which was an act. "Sir, I am so terrified!"

"Ma'am, it will be all right. We will investigate, and if there is valid proof that she is a Death Eater we will arrest her."

"Thank you, sir," she replied and smiled brightly at the tall man.

A few feet away stood a man that Bellatrix didn't see. Joshua Dyvouy managed to here the black-haired woman toss his sister's name into something that would snowball into choas. His eyes flashed across the woman's face a few times before he turned around and began to make his way out of the Ministry building with quick haste. There was no doubt in Joshua's mind that they would find his sister guilty of being a Death Eater, so he had to get her to leave England. Soon.

-YBGFSL-

"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long..." Guinevere sang as she looked down at the sweet face of her one year-old daughter. Small locks of dark brown hair had fallen on her forehead as she stared at her mother with intense blue eyes. "I'm running out of time...I need a doctor, calm me a doctor. I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life."

A loud crack of thunder sounded from outside their remote home in the countryside, causing the babe in front of her to jump and whimper. Guinevere shushed the child softly as her pale hand came down to run her fingers across Violet's forehead and cheeks. Rain began to pour and the child's eyes darted around the room.

"Violet," Guinevere sang. The woman had become a lot skinnier than what was good for her, her hair had turned a dull shade of blonde, and her cheeks were sunken in. The only thing that kept Guinevere clinging onto life was her daughter, her only reminder of the man she had loved. "Shh, baby, it will be all right."

The front door slammed open to reveal a semi-wet Joshua Dyvouy as Guinevere turned to look at him. She knew he had apparated to her home, otherwise he would have been soaking with rain water. His expression was one made of pure panic. Guinevere sighed heavily and turned back around to look at her daughter.

"Hello, brother," she sighed. Her fingers danced across the smooth straings of hair on Violet's head. "It's a little late for you to be coming over for a visit. Your wife won't be very happy."

"I'm not over for a visit, Guinevere. You have to get out of this house, and soon. Someone told the Ministry that you're a Death Eater," he told as he swiftly walked over to his younger sister. "Aurors managed to find proof behind it, and they're coming for you."

"Then let them come," she replied softly. "It's not like I'm not one."

"Guinevere, they will put you in Azkaban. You'll be kissed by dementors everyday," he pleaded. "You could die."

"You're doing nothing to persuade me, Joshua. I've longed for death for quite sometime, now. The only thing that has kept me here is my little girl," she told as she gazed down at the confused child. "Our little girl. Our Violet."

"They will take her, too, Guinevere!"

"What? They would take a child?"

"Yes, especially if they had found out who the father of Violet was," Joshua told, watching as his sister's fingers stopped petting Violet's hair. "I can't tell you what they would do with her if they did find out...But it wouldn't be good. The least they would do is put her away and make sure she has no kind of freedom."

"And the worst would be?" the mother asked.

"They would send her to Azkaban, too. They would make sure that you would never see her again."

The expression on Guinevere's face darkened as she looked at her brother, her blue eys wide in fear for what could happen to her child. Another loud crack of thunder sounded through the house, causing Violet to let out more audible whimpers. Moments of silence passed between the siblings as rain poured down on the strong roof of the remote home. Guinever was breathing heavily as she looked down at Violet, picking her up in her arms and turning to her brother.

"There is nothing I can do to save myself, and I don't want to be saved. But I can still save Violet." Guinevere looked down at the innocent face of her daughter before placing a kiss on her smooth forehead. She slowly took Violet off of her hip and handed her to her brother. "I need you to take her, Joshua."

"Guinevere, I can't take your daughter."

"Yes, you can. No one will guess that I had a child, because I've only told one person about her, and he's been sworn to secrecy. Her last name is Dyvouy, and you're her uncle so you look somewhat like her," she pleaded. "Please, Joshua, if we run away...we'll both be found. No one will find our about her if I give myself up."

Guinevere swallowed hard as she looked at her brother with wide eyes. The whimpering of her child caused her heart to feel like it was being pulled in four different directions. With shaking hands, the mother inclipped the locket around her neck and put it around her daughter's.

"I promised to take care of her not only because I loved her, but also to save a boy's life later on," she told. "When the time comes, and you tell her about her father...the locket will open."

"Guinevere, please. You can run away and everything will be okay," Joshua told as he looked down at the face of his sister. But the expression on her face was set, as if she had already decided her fate.

"You need to leave, now."

Moments of silence passed, again, and Joshua gave one slow, hard nod before he turned around and began to leave the house. He gave his sister one last look before apparating Violet and himself out of the house. Only seconds after Guinevere watched them leave, she heard the sound of her door being blasted open.

"Guinevere Dyvouy, you are being arrested for affiliating with the Dark Lord. You are to be sent to Azkaban until you are able to be tried for the charged against you."

**The end. Look out for my sequel, and please review.**


End file.
